Copy cat
by Queen-Of-Angels-Yuki
Summary: In the heart of the world the elements make up the base of the earth. In an unstable person the world could be harmed or even worse but the world changes with each movement...(Edited by music ninja.)


So 1: copycat 

In my lifetime, I've only known a few things. One, that my life sucked sometimes. And Two, my best friend looks adorable when she sleeps on the couch. Her chest softly rising, then falling with each quite breath. Her home was pretty nice. A lovely couch to sleep on and loving parents. Nieces and nephews, who you got to spend your time with, were wonderful, but I sorta wish I had her life sometimes, instead of no one but Allison I rubbed my arms, hugging myself for any shred of comfort I could receive from oneself living on my own was normal but Allison.

I walked over to a black gem I touched it was on a sunny afternoon that day. I smiled happily such a pretty thing to find outside that was when I disappeared with the gem in hand.

* * *

The girl turned around the girl wore a kimono that was colored in many colors mainly red and had flowers on it, A blue belt with gold diamonds on it pale white skin with red lips. Red eyeliner and had small eyebrows that were as black as a raven feather her long straight black hair went to her thighs like an elegant beauty. She had golden eyes and on her head was a crown-like an item connected to flowers and gold painted pins with red stones on each one. She had seen long angelic see-through ribbons around her arms that seemed to move to her will.

Her stomach growled she had remembered being on the roof along with her book. Then it disappearing and her falling asleep.

She never knows her real father but she knows his first three singles off his last name. Wayne. she shook her head. Another memory flowed into her mind.

the beating she had gotten from some men and her mother and sister being killed by them. From that moment on she had a slight trauma and a slight fear of men she had worked enough on it by herself but she still a slight fear of men. started living on the streets after that. She knows the name of her mother Talia

"Are you awake, dear?" a woman's voice asked she opened her eyes standing up and seeing an older woman in some old ragged clothing.

"I don't know you. Excuse me." Ran off deciding to take some apples from a fruit stand.

"Careful out there!" The woman called.

Like she was worried about that.

* * *

\- MT justice-

Batman was looking at several buildings when the team came in.

"Report," he said.

"We found several new buildings in each state. Each one has the same result memory of the residents even if they were never there as well as kids disappearing that life in those buildings." Robin explained before pointing to the building in the metropolis. "Only this building in Gotham no one knows who used to live there Apparently it was abandoned but that's not all Apparently a lot of fruit stands have lost their fruit to a regular thief."

"Sounds like something the local police can handle," said Batman. "Unless there's more to it."

"There is," said Miss Martian. "The thief that has not been properly identified because they moved too fast. It was like they were coming from nowhere and vanishing without a trace."

"Like the Shadows," Robin added.

"But why would a member of the League of Shadows rob fruit stands?" Superboy asked. "Seems a bit…. Beneath them."

"It's possible the thief studied under them and then escaped. Or they aren't connected at all," said Batman. "Robin and I will be looking into the thief."

"Classic," Kid Flash whispered to Artemis, who rolled her eyes.

* * *

-With Marissa-

Marissa went for the apples moving as fast as a flash before taking to the harbor apples in tow.

"Definitely not part of the Shadows," said Batman as he and Robin watched through binoculars. "Also not even a former student."

"She's as fast as the flash." Batman looked at the girl she looked small and scared and scrawny it made him a bit worried. "I think she's homeless."

"Looks that way," said Robin. "We should help her out."

The girl got up and began to walk over to the alleyway. Which worried Batman.

"Keep your guard up," said Batman.

They walked down finding themselves walking over and the girl looked like she was in pain. She held what looked like medicine in her hand she stuck it in her mouth.

"She really needs our help," said Robin.

The girl laid her head down falling asleep on the dirty couch.

Robin snuck towards her and shook her awake. "Hey. You okay?"

Batman looked at what she took. "It's a roofie."

"Roofie?" Robin asked in shock. "A date rape drug?! Why would she do that?!"

"Probably to sleep, nothing more," said Batman. He picked her up in his arms. "We should get her off the street."

Batman picked her up in hopes to find her somewhere more safe to sleep. His first thought was to get her to a hospital to make sure she was not sick. Then his mind came to the thought if she woke in a hospital shed runaway. Batcave it was.

* * *

-Bat cave-

Marissa was laid on the lab table as they checked her over. So far, they found nothing wrong with her.

"She appears to be in good health, sir," said Alfred. "We should probably have her examined by a real doctor once she awakens just to be sure."

"She took a roofie I'm pretty positive she won't wake up for a while." Batman crossed his arms and frowning. "But a doctor making a house call is a good idea."

"Very well, sir. I shall prepare a room for her," said Alfred. "I'll postpone a doctor call until she wakes up."

* * *

-Hours later-

She awoke on a bed she groans looking for the other roofie only to find her hands empty then a question arose in her head where was she?

She looked around and found that she was in a bedroom. It was nice looking and seemed to be well kept. She got up pulling the blanket off and got ready to sneak off.

That was when the door opened and a man came in. He was dressed in an outfit for a butler.

"Good to see you've finally woken up," he said. "Master Bruce has been waiting."

Marissa looked at him Bruce Wayne that's a name she heard before one that was known to be a playboy. "The playboy took me into his home while I was roofied?" She knows he didn't do anything but it didn't look good if it wasn't her looking at it.

"He and Master Dick found you unconscious and were concerned," Alfred explained. "Come along and we can all explain everything."

She gave him a look that said ok weird she walked over with the man and she crossed her arms. Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson were waiting for her in the library.

She gave them a look that obviously wasn't a happy one.

"Sorry about this," said Dick.

She sighed deeply. "What do you want exactly."

"We saw you passed out and discovered that you roofied yourself," said Bruce, holding her other pill. "What were you doing with roofies."

"I can't sleep." She said in a simple tone. Why did he look so disappointed? She hated it pity and disappointment

"Drugs like that are dangerous," he told her. "A predator could've come along and taken advantage of you while unconscious."

She gritted her teeth. "It's the only way I can sleep and they're easier to get than anything else, so don't lecture me. You don't know what I had to deal with nor anything about me."

"You're right. I can only make assumptions," said Bruce. "And based on what I've seen, I'd say you're an orphan or a runaway. You don't trust the foster system, probably due to something bad happening in one of the foster homes, most likely the cause of your insomnia. Due to you being homeless, you can't afford proper sleep aids and resorted to roofies. Am I close?"

She crossed her arms looking fairly angry. "Alright, so you know a lot more than I guessed. But my foster home was fine."

Dick blinked. "I'll never get used to you doing that."

Bruce ignored Dick's comment and walked up to Marissa. "What happened to them? Your foster family?"

"I watched them be murdered and my foster sister was raped before being killed by a man. And as for the foster system, it was fine, I just wanted to find my real family. But it doesn't matter now." Her eyes became slightly lifeless in a sense and a bit depressed.

Bruce felt bad for her. He knew what it was like to be without his parents, and he refused to let this girl suffer the same fate he did. He had to help her.

"Let me help you find them," he said in determination.

"I said I'm letting it go. There's just no point." She sighed sadly she wanted to sit down.

"I can find them. All I need is your DNA," said Bruce.

"I said there's no point! Leave me alone." She walked off in frustration and anger.

Dick chased after her. "It's not pointless. At least give Bruce a chance to find them so you can know the truth about yourself. Maybe you can find out why they gave you up, or what happened to them."

"Why would it change anything? They obviously didn't want me. Why should I look for someone that won't care." She walked away again.

"You don't know that for sure," Dick protested. "Maybe they wanted to keep you but couldn't. Sometimes people have no choice."

"I said I don't care." She angrily said.

Bruce stood next to Dick and told Marissa, "But you deserve a home and family."

"I'll figure something out." She said in a simple tone she gave a sad smile formed on her lips.

Bruce took the girl's hand and kindly said, "You could stay here."

Marissa couldn't see much else to do. "Ok, I guess." She hadn't seen much use of doing anything else.

"Great!" Dick cheered, grabbing her arm. "Let's get you a real dinner."

Marissa was somehow being dragged away by a 13-year-old. Bruce smiled happily at this. It was strange to see another person nearby. Even so, it was good to know an innocent girl wasn't going to be alone anymore.

* * *

-hours later-

Marissa took a moment to shower rinse her off. The shampoo cleaned her pretty well, she wondered if she overreacted to Bruce. He was just trying to help her, even if it just meant giving her closure. Perhaps she should take him up on the offer. She would need to think about it, though. That was it, she would take a week to reconsider the offer. Tonight she had a full meal, a warm shower, and a comfy bed.

She finished and got dried off they had to be here two she hoped and if they weren't she just searched for someone who was not there.

After putting on her robe, Marissa made her way to her room.

"Hey, Marissa," said Dick's voice.

"Hi. Nice to see you." She smiled sweetly at him she took a moment to pull out her locket.

"You had that necklace with you in the shower?" Dick curiously asked. "Is it from your family?"

"My foster one. She bought it was pretty ripped a bit but the woman and the picture of the guy's name is slightly on there." She said in a simple tone showing him the picture The woman was holding her and sitting next to a man who looked like he wasn't awake. It was a very odd picture.

"Who is she?" Dick asked, looking at the picture. "Is she your birth mother?"

"Yeah I know her name Talia and my father's names partial last name way because of the words on here but I don't know who they are." Marissa sighed sadly.

That was when Marissa noticed the way Dick was staring at the picture. It looked like he had seen someone he knew from the past. Did he know her?

"Something wrong do you know her?" She asked in a curious tone.

"I think Bruce does," said Dick. He looked at her with a nervous look. "I think I remember seeing Bruce with a woman who looks like this."

"Ok." She said smiling happily at him. "I guess it makes sense."

"If this woman's birth mother and Bruce's lady friend are the same people, this could get you some answers," said Dick.

"Its something I guess." She looked at the picture for a long moment maybe she didn't need a week. "You know I'm willing to get a DNA test if you are."

"I guess we could ask Bruce," said Dick. "You get dressed and then we can talk to him."

"Alright." She went into the room and went to get dressed.

* * *

-hours later-

She returned hours later and was sitting in the dining room.

"Dick said you wanted to talk to me. Is everything okay?" Bruce asked.

"I'm fine with you trying to find my parents. I'm willing to get my DNA tested."

"You are?" Bruce asked, surprised by her changing her mind. "What changed your mind?"

"Just me calming down." She said in a simple tone. "And talking."

"Well, if that's what you want, I can take a sample and do a quick DNA basis on my computer." Bruce gestured her over to the cave. She and Bruce walked into the cave and gave her DNA so he could test it in the database.

"This machine is faster, and just as accurate if not more than the hospital lab," Dick explained. Marissa gave him a look that said I get it.

"I wonder if they're even from here." She said sighing deeply then it beeped and showed Bruce and Talia. Marissa's eyes widened. "Ok was not expecting that."

"Me neither," said Dick. then the earth shook and something exploded Marissa turned around and running to check out what was happening Dick following behind her as well as Bruce.

The three skidded to a halt when several men in black came in. They moved aside to allow their leader entry. It was the woman from the picture, Marissa's mother, Talia Al Ghul.

"Talia," said Bruce.

"Hello, Bruce," said Talia, smiling at him. "And I see you've met our daughter."

Marissa looked a little nervous and concerned.

"What do you want, Talia?" Bruce asked, standing in front of the kids to protect them.

"Isn't it natural for a mother to want to see her daughter?" Talia asked.

Marissa didn't look too happy about this. In fact, she was a little nervous. She felt someone grab her a woman in a Cheshire mask she felt a rag pushed up to her mouth before she passed out.

"Marissa!" Bruce shrieked as he ran for her.

Cheshire throws a smoke bomb on the ground before disappearing as did the rest of them they were gone.

"Talia, come back here!" Bruce shouted.

Robin gulped this was bad. "Where do you think she went?"

"If I know Talia, she's taking her to the League of Shadows," said Bruce. "If I can catch up first, maybe I can save her."

"Yeah before she gets there Bruce the moment she gets there's almost zero chance of getting her back…..the team we have to ask the team," Robin suggested in a serious tone. "I know you could do it but let us do it we can get her back."

Bruce took a calming breath and said, "Alright. Call the team."

* * *

-Mt justice-

"2 hours ago a girl named Marissa was taken from Wayne Manor." Batman posted her picture. "She was the one who was stealing apples and was also the one living in the apartment building that appeared."

"If she's a thief, what was she doing in Wayne Manor?" Superboy asked.

"Said thief was a homeless girl and only stole food for survival. And she is Bruce Wayne's daughter." Batman wishes he didn't sound so concerned but it was hard when it was your own child.

"His daughter?!" Miss Martian asked in shock.

"Yes her DNA tested to be a match and she was kidnapped by the league of shadows." She explained in a simple tone.

"But why would they want her?" Kid Flash asked. "Can't be a ransom thing."

"They took her most likely because she had powers. She can copy people's powers by touching them, " Batman explained in a simple tone.

Robin gave Batman a look that said, 'Seriously?' Before letting anyone speak.

"If the Shadows get their hands on that girl, she could be used as a weapon against the League," said Artemis.

"It's fairly possible." Batman crossed his arms he wouldn't let them know his daughter was related to Talia it would make it worse on her.

"Do not worry, Batman," said Aqualad. "We will rescue Marissa and return her to her father."

Batman nodded. "You will be doing this covertly so do not take any unnecessary risks." He showed the port where they would go. "The shadows are transporting her by boat using this harbor. You have a window of time to get on board and get her out. But once that boat takes off and she's still on it, we may lose her for good."

They nodded this was risky. But they wouldn't fail.

"We may have to keep her in a new area to keep her safe," Batman said looking determined.

* * *

-Port-

Marissa awoke groining slightly only to notice the room it was pretty bland and white but pretty considering she was a prisoner. Lots of books. There were bars on the windows though.

"Enjoy your nap?" Cheshire asked.

She freaked out, scurrying to the nearest corner. She saw her she could probably touch her and gain her skills and memory.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you," Cheshire calmly said. "I'm just here to make sure you stay put."

She glared but decided to take a seat on the bed. Well, she guessed the bright side she could still move. "Great I just found out my parents and now I'm kidnapped."

She rubbed Marissa's cheeks. "For someone so pretty you worry too much."

Her cheeks went completely red. "What the…."

"You know we could have some fun while we wait," Cheshire suggested Marissa went bright red. It's not like she hadn't had sex before it's just she hasn't done it with a woman for a while. Her body felt hot. She pulled her pants down it would at least make this bearable. She saw jades top being removed as she removed her own for the assassin. Jade gently rubbed her own pussy against Marissa's in a humping motion.

She began to suck on her neck moving her lips down Marissa soft skin. Then Licking Marissa's nipples in a soft motion. Each movement pushed against her partner's pussy. Hearing jade heard Marissa moan her thrusts swift and fast. They both felt an extreme amount of pleasure from the fast movements both there body's heated.

"Oh my god," Cheshire moaned. "Oh my god."

Marissa panted before they hit both of their g spots hard a huge moan left there throats as they came together. "You ...really….g...ood at this." Marissa groaned closing her eyes from the exhausting yet pleasurable activity. After that assure left the girl in the bed covering her now naked body with a blanket. And going to take a bath with the juices they both secreted. Shed have to as soon as she woke up.

* * *

-With the team-

They were outside the area Robin looking around for any openings. He spotted the cargo area through his binoculars and got an idea.

'They're still loading the cargo,' he said to the team through telepathy. 'If we switch to stealth mode, we should slip right through.'

'It's a good idea. We should make sure we don't attract any attention.' Aqualad said and signaling for them to move in.

The team snuck aboard the ship in their own way. Artemis, Robin, and Superboy used stealth skills they knew, Kid Flash used his speed, Miss Martian used her invisibility, and Aqualad stayed in the water.

'I will monitor from here and inform you of danger,' Aqualad told them. 'Focus on rescuing the girl.'

They found several guards at several different doors so they weren't sure which one held her. But they decided to cheek each one.

The first geared was knocked out quickly. Cheeking the room it was empty and looked as if it was storage container. 'Box one is a no go.'

Aqualad looked around and noticed one window with bars. 'There's a window with bars on east try to find a door that has bars.'

M'gann looked around avoiding a guard who turned the corner and saw a door with bars Cheshire who was putting her clothes back on came past when she stopped as if nothing something. But seemed to leave. M'gann sighed opening the door noticing the clothes on the floor then a hobble thought aroused in her head.

'Guys, I found the girl,' M'gann said through the telekinetic link. 'You better get here. But…. Well… this may be shocking.'

'We'll be there give us the location what's the problem.' Robin asked as he walked through the hall.

Then a shuriken…. Cheshire facing her.

'Inside. The third room on the right,' M'gann replied. 'Cheshire's here! I have to go!'

Everyone ran to the room. Cheshire slammed M'gann into the wall.

"You and your friends will not take the girl," said Cheshire. "She belongs with the Shadows."

"She belongs….. With her father!" M'gann grunted. coldly said sending her into the wall Cheshire hit her arm causing her to drop the girl. "And she certainly doesn't deserve your violation of her."

"Oh, I think her moaning says otherwise. I think she really enjoyed her violation." Cheshire smirked under her mask slamming again with a jump kick sending M'gann into the ground.

"You lier!" M'gann shouted. "You forced her!"

Cheshire would let her think what she wanted she just had to get the girl to point b. And make sure she got the story straight with her mother. Cheshire suddenly got punched quickly. That was when Kid Flash showed himself.

"Don't hurt the lady," he said, sounding cool.

Superboy went into the room and gaped. Curious, Artemis looked in as well and saw Marissa breathing hard as she was re-dressed.

"Oh my god," she said, and then glared at Cheshire. "What is wrong with you?!"

Cheshire didn't respond M'gann picked Marissa up and ran out well the others held off Cheshire she weaved and strikes at Artemis then used a smoke bomb to disappear most likely go after M'gann.

She got up to the top where guns were pointed at her but she threw her overboard where aqua lad grabbed her and touched her hand before going underwater with her. The girl was breathing water pretty well so her copying powers were true.

Cheshire growled. "Well, this isn't over despite getting away with her." She called it in telling Talia that she was taken and got away.

"It's fine well try again," Talia said. "In the meantime, her father will take good care of her."

* * *

-Mt Justice-

Marissa was resting peacefully on the couch as the team reported their mission.

"You did a solid job under the circumstances," Batman said looking over to the young lady.

"Unfortunately, it looks like Cheshire decided to take advantage of her," Artemis coldly said. "I can't believe her."

"Uh actually hate to break it to you. I went to be with her willingly I assumed if I could exhaust her enough I could get out. Unfortunately, I forgot I have no stamina in bed." The girl in question rose to rub her eyes.

Everyone looked shocked. Robin was the one who broke the silence. "You….. Willingly…. Did her?"

"Hay you do what you have to streets." She said in a simple tone stretching a bit. "I'll say one thing she wasn't bad in bed…"

"No details, please," Artemis begged her in disgust. "She's the enemy."

"You can't help who you enjoy sleeping with you, for example, I bet you're fun in bed." She sweetly said kissing her hand. "So Dick when were you gonna tell me you were Robin."

"Dick?" Artemis asked the boy to wonder. "That's your name?"

Robin looked embarrassed and said, "Yes it is. And, Marissa, I was trying to figure it out."

"Wait they don't know….." She laughed then gestured. "Batman's Bruce if it helps by the way."

Batman rubbed his forehead. "Sorry it seems fair they know."

Marissa decided to add. "Did you tell them about-" she was cut off by Batman. Marissa looked concerned was he lying to them. "Alright, I get it." She put her hands in the air. "well how about Copycat joins the team then."

Aqualad walked up to her and said, "We are always glad to welcome new members. Welcome aboard."


End file.
